


burn

by kyouko



Series: Keep Your Friends Close [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, and i mean like /drabbles/ omg, series of drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouko/pseuds/kyouko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And she decides that if Mikasa is fire, then she doesn't mind being burnt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burn

**Author's Note:**

> series of drabbles. reposted from my tumblr (heichews)! decided i liked it enough to post, so yeah

Annie's eyes are blue ice set in a snow-pale face, frost on her lashes and the sharp curve of her cheekbones and the clipped tone of her voice. Ice drips from the narrowing of her gaze and the clenching of her fists as she curls her arms in, fists up.

Mikasa searches her eyes for something, _anything_ , and finds nothing. Fire dances around her in hungry, lazy tendrils, fire leaping from the passion of her movements as she takes her fighting stance, smoke in the charcoal shine of her hair and the burning of her ink-dark eyes. She bites her lip, pale skin covered in a thin sheet of sweat that makes her shine like the moon.

It is an almost sensual dance, fire-ice as they circle each other, sharp gazes and loud silence. Annie keeps this moment, time suspending in the heat of battle as she maps everything out in her mind—the red fullness of Mikasa's lips, the drop of sweat rolling tantalizingly slow down the sharpness of her collarbones, black hair sticking to her forehead, chest heaving as her shirt sticks to her skin, drenched with sweat, muscles tensing—

And she decides that if Mikasa is fire, then she doesn't mind being burnt, as she takes a step forward and throws the first punch.


End file.
